kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
So Random!
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #5eb9e4; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Executive producer(s) Brian Robbins Sharla Sumpter Bridgett Michael Feldman Steve Marmel - }} } | ! Location(s) Hollywood Center Studios, Hollywood, California - - }} } | ! Camera setup Videotape; [Multi-camera - }} } | ! Running time approx. 22 minutes - }}- } | ! Production company Varsity Pictures It's a Laugh Productions Disney Channel Original Productions - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #5eb9e4; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! Picture format 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! First shown in United States - }} } | ! Original run June 5, 2011 – present - }}- } | ! Status Currently airing - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #5eb9e4; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Chronology - } | ! Preceded by Sonny with a Chance - |} So Random! is an American Disney Channel sketch comedy series that premiered on June 5, 2011. It was announced as an independent series after Demi Lovato left the parent series, Sonny with a Chance, to focus on other endeavors. The series stars the other actors of Sonny with a Chance: Tiffany Thornton, Sterling Knight, Brandon Mychal Smith, Doug Brochu and Allisyn Ashley Arm as well as other featured actors that recur in the series. The series premiere was watched by 4.1 million viewers. Concept, production and premise In Sonny with a Chance, Demi Lovato plays the title character, Sonny Munroe, a new member of the cast of the sketch comedy show So Random!, which is presented as a show-within-a-show. The series follows the experiences of Sonny, and the rest of the cast. The full length sketch comedy episode format was played within Sonny with a Chance during season 2 of the series for the Christmas and Halloween episodes. In October 2010, Lovato underwent treatment for "physical and emotional issues," and in April 2011 she confirmed that she would not be returning to Sonny with a Chance for its third season. She stated that returning to acting immediately wouldn't be healthy for her recovery. Following Lovato's departure from the series, So Random! was introduced as its own series that will focus more on comedy skits than Sonny with a Chance. Filming for the season began on January 30, 2011. Each episode will feature sketch comedy skits with the So Random! cast, as well as a musical performance by a guest star. Originally intended to be a third season of Sonny with a Chance, Disney began to describe the show as a separate series following Lovato's confirmed departure. It is different from other Disney series in that the audience becomes a part of the show, with more audience interactivity due to the sketch comedy and performances. Each episode typically consists of five or six sketches. Cast Main cast , Tiffany Thornton, Allisyn Ashley Arm, Doug Brochu, and Brandon Mychal Smith.]] Except for Lovato, the main cast of So Random! is identical to that of its parent series, Sonny with a Chance. * Tiffany Thornton as Tawni Hart, who likes to be the center of attention. * Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper. In Sonny with a Chance he is an egotistical and self-centered cast member of Mackenzie Falls, but has now joined the cast of So Random. * Brandon Mychal Smith as Nico Harris, the slick fast-talker of the group. He and Grady are best friends. * Doug Brochu as Grady Mitchell, a gullible goof. He and Nico are best friends. * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora Lancaster, the "odd" one. Featured players * Matthew Scott Montgomery as Matthew Bailey * Shayne Topp as Shayne Zabo * Damien Haas as Damien Johanssen * Grace Bannon as Grace Wetzel * Bridgett Shergalis as Bridgett Cook * Audrey Whitby as Audrey Vale Guest stars and artists * Cody Simpson * Greyson Chance * Selena Gomez & the Scene * Mitchel Musso * Tony Hawk * Mindless Behavior * Jacob Latimore * Christina Grimmie * Coco Jones * Colbie Caillat * Dave Days * Far East Movement * Hot Chelle Rae * Kicking Daisies * The Ready Set Music So Random! original music * So Random! - Brandon Mychal Smith * Socks With Sandals - Doug Brochu Ft. Brandon Mychal Smith * M.C. Grammar - Brandon Mychal Smith Ft. Tiffany Thornton, Shayne Topp, and Sterling Knight Musical guests * All Day - Cody Simpson * Waiting Outside The Lines - Greyson Chance * Who Says - Selena Gomez & The Scene * Get Away - Mitchel Musso * My Girl - Mindless Behavior * Rockateer - Far East Movement Episodes International release See also *List of So Random! sketches References External links * * * cs:So Random! de:So ein Zufall! es:So Random! fr:So Random! it:So Random! pl:Z innej beczki pt:So Random! ru:Как попало! Category:Sonny with a Chance Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:American sketch comedy television shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television spin-offs Category:English-language television series Category:Television series about television Category:Television series by Disney Category:Articles created via the Article Wizard